


THE SUN THAT LOST HIS SON

by Cheif_light_warrior



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheif_light_warrior/pseuds/Cheif_light_warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus was passing out. He always understood things like puzzles he never got them in the first place ,but after 12th his birthday things got harder. He keep having these visions that make him faint. When a attack at school gets in his way he finds himself in a world of Greek gods and goddess. Follow him in this new action pack series THE PATH OF THE SUN HERO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE SUN THAT LOST HIS SON

CHAPTER 2 DREAMS

Nothing really use to madder to me. Everything was hollow and forgettable at the time. For example how the sun rise in the morning, and set afternoon. How the warm ocean tides hit the rough sandy beaches. Even where your soul goes when your turn to die. Me really all I see is another boring, dull, and dry day. Like I said before nothing really gave me that exciting, electric chill that run down my cold spine, or sweat that form in the middle of your hand when you get nervous. That was before those unforgettable nightmares and visions came, or those moments of horrible scenes that change those forgettable, boring days that change my life forever. And it all started with a dream.

* * *

My spirit was inside a glass hall filled with small, golden orbs floating in the air. The walls were black ,and hung chained cells that had old cobweb skeleton bodies that made my spirit so cold I shudder. In the middle of the room was a silver throne with copper trim on the side , but what really caught my attention was the black robe figure on the throne. It had purple scale skin with pitch black eyes that reminded me of the night sky when the stars are gone. Golden hands with razor sharp claws. Its legs is what caught me off guard. The legs were same as his body, purple scales with a golden ark in the middle like a knife slash its skin , but when I took a look as its legs my mouth went open like a fish taking its last breath. They were King cobber snakes instead of feet spiting out green, acid on the ground every second. He had a staff that was so bright I had to shade away from the awesome brightness. The room was silent until I heard footstep echoes down the hall. I wanted to leave this awful dream if this monster was scary only I could only imagine what was behind them doors. Once the footsteps stop the door was push open. Outside the door what look like a man in silver armor, but his image was shifting to a man to a brown wolf. White smoke form around him like steam. When he made it to the throne there he yield in front of the monster.

" The reports are done from the earthborn we are ready to attack the Romans' camp." told the man in the white smoke

" Yes we should travel under the tunnel's ." said the man/monster in the throne

" Should we tell them now ,or in the morning"

" Tell them in the morning you will lead them into battle as for I have to stay here , because of master's orders"

" Yes my lord ,but what shall we do about the boy"

He scratch his beard that was made of green, slimy snakes. Silence filled the room once more. Until he spoke again.

" I will deal with him you worry about the invasion"

That sent a hot, electric up my spin I have a filling he was talking about me ,but that sound crazy " _It's just a dream."_ I insured myself " _It's just a dream."_

For some reason both looked at me with wicked eyes. My heart stop when the man in the smoke spoke directly to me. _" Your time will come boy soon or later we will meet."_ With that said he charge at me we his new found claws. I closed my eyes then my ears start buzzing ,and when I shot open my eyes my spirit was some where different.

* * *

It had entered a gleaming palace ,and walked to the throne room. My appearance had changed I was wearing a white Greek style robe, brown leather sandals that go all the way up till the ankle that was surprisingly comfortable, and a thin red,rubber head band. I stopped in the doorway, blinded by the radiance of a man's staff that look awfully familiar. He wore a purple robes and sat high on a throne with emeralds. Around him sat nine other people with gold, white, purple, and blue robes.

" _Come to me, my boy."_ said the man in the throne.

I stepped forward and bowed head to shield his eyes from the staff brightness. Then for some odd reason kneeled before the throne.

 _"What brings you to seek your father"_ He asked gently

Not only have my appearance change, but my voice has well.

" _I came to get your promise that I am really your son,"_ I answered. " _The boys at school laugh at me and say I'm not , but my mother has always said that my father was you."_

"She is right," he said. " Your mother had a child by me ,and it was you. _To prove I'm your father, I'll give you anything you ask. I swear it by Styx , the river of oaths."_

" _Father,_ I said _I 've only one wish._ I closed my eyes ,and was about to answer ,but when my eyes open again I woke up in my room again.


End file.
